Wake Me Up
by wishtobeyours14
Summary: OOC Hermione is doing drugs, partying,drinking, and the like. She dumps her boyfriend guess who, and soon finds someone new! But who could that be! and will she end up getting clean..basically my life story contains:sex,drug use, drinking, smoking, cuttin


**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of a Horrible Ending...Maybe **

I was sitting on the dumpster in the mall alley smoking some cigarettes with my friends. My _friends_, I laugh at that now, anyways well i was sitting smoking up a storm when all of a sudden Karen went " So, you and Draco, you're going out now, right?" I started to cough and not because of all the cigarette smoke, no it was because I thought no one had known about me and Draco. It wasn't some big secret, but we had just started going out and I hadn't told anyone, that meant Draco had. Ugh, that kinda made me mad. I mean yeah I would have wanted the world to know if I was going out with the most popular girl in school. I was the head cheerleader the leader of the popular kids, I essentially had it all, or so I thought, how wrong I was.

So anyways, I was coughing and starting to turn purple and Karen was just looking expectantly not even caring if I stopped breathing. The brat. I _finally _was able to breathe for long enough to say a small "Yes," and that was all i could say. I leaned on the brick building behind me. If my mother had ever caught me smoking I would have been so dead, literally.

My mother was the head of the local bank, Blackfirms, and had to keep up her image in the community. That's why she worked so hard to keep me in place, and to the best of her knowledge, I _was_ the perfect child. Sweet, hard working, sporty, yep I was perfect, how wrong she was. My father was somewhere in Florida, I didn't really know, and I didn't really care.

It was getting late, so I said my goodbyes and hopped off the dumpster. Walking to my baby, or really my car, I pulled out my keys. I had just gotten my car three weeks ago for my sixteenth birthday. It was a blue convertible, and it was love at first sight. I pulled out of the mall parking lot and went flying with the hood down. That was one of the things that was good in life, the wind in my hair. I had decided to take a detour and run by David's house.

Draco Malfoy lived on 324 Lawrence Street in the downtown area of the city where I lived. He was the hottest and most popular guy at school, aka my equal, just a guy though. I feel compelled to say that he was a total jerk. Then why would I go out with him, well i guess everyone expected it. It just seemed to fit, the most popular girl in school going out with the most popular guy in school, dream couple, or so I thought. When I went by his house I saw his car in the driveway, a mustang, I might add. Pulling into the driveway I checked my appearance in the mirror, no blemishes, good. I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Draco answered.

To say he looked happy would be a total lie, he looked angry. "Hermione, what are you doing here? You didn't call and say you were coming over." he said trying to pass as just surprised. Who did he think he was kidding anyways?

"Oh, I know. Sorry bout that, but I was in the area and I wanted to see you." I said with a calm expression or at least what I thought was a calm expression. He came forward and closed the door behind him. He was obviously was hiding something, but I was too blind to notice then. " So Draco, you going to the Karen's party tonight, her parents are out of town you know?" I went, cause I really wanted to know since I was only planning on going since I thought he was going to go to it. All he did was nod, and I took this as my cue to leave. "Well I'll see you there? Ok, well, bye!" and with that I was out of there real quick. Getting into my baby, I went flying down the street, what did I care if I got stopped.

I live on Cherry Drive, one of the nicest streets in town. My house was a white, two story, plantation style home. When I was little I used to pretend I was Scarlett O'Hara from _Gone with the Wind _and wear all the puffy dresses, man I miss those days. So when I stepped through the door and into the kitchen my mother greeted me with the usual, how was your day, sweet y. I get most of my looks from my mother, from the brown glossy hair to my bluish green eyes. I had always thought she was really pretty. "My day was fine, mom." I said out of habit. My mother smelled the air. Oh great I thought, I had forgotten to change clothes before I came home. I was just about to make up some excuse for the smoke smell, when my mother just sighed and left the room. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until it was all over with. Grabbing an orange, I left the room and rushed up the steps to my bedroom.

My bedroom was a large room with French doors that opened to my balcony overlooking the rose garden my mother had put in last summer. I loved the scent it gave off and was greeted everyday by its sweet smell. Plopping down on my bed, I grabbed the remote and turned on the radio. What should I wear to the party tonight? I didn't want to get up, but if I wanted to find something to wear to the party tonight I would have to get up. Throwing my closet open I peered inside.

Spending thirty minutes and still not finding anything I decided to look in my big sister's closet since she was away at college. I found a short dress that was black with ruffles, perfect. It fit perfectly hugging my curves in all the right places. I curled my hair and put on some makeup, and before I knew it it was time to go. The doorbell rang, and my mother answered it. Ugh oh, I still hadn't told her Draco and I were going out. I rushed downstairs just as Draco was starting to sit in my living room. "Hey Draco, well Mom we got to go, bye!" and with that I was out of there.

"What was that? Can't I meet your Mom?" Draco said with mock hurt. The jerk. I was in no mood for his joking. All i wanted to do was get to the party and have some fun.

"Just drive." I replied in a harsh tone, and he drove. Karen's house was a large yellow, two story, with a wrap around porch. There were about 20 cars already parked on her driveway. We walked hand in hand towards the front door and rang the doorbell. There was music blaring from inside and we waited for what seemed like forever until Karen answered.

"Aw, you guys made it, but you're late, not making any stops on the way are we? I'm just kidding y'all, gosh, can't you take a joke?" said Karen as if what she said was funny. Ha ha, you're so lame Karen. Notice _nobody's _laughing, yeah Karen you're just a budding comedian... not!

Draco took no notice though and just stepped through the door leaving me alone with Karen. "I love the dress! It like totally looks coolio!" Karen remarked. I just stared at her. Did she not have a brain? Now, I know that she must have a brain to function, but I knew turtles who were smarter than her and that's saying something. So, I was looking at this person who needs to ask Santa (I don't believe in Santa, I'm not **that** stupid) for a brain when my ex came out of nowhere with his, um, well I could say something really mean but I don't feel like being known for my use of bad language, so I'll put it this way she was his "flavor of the week".

Not to say I was ever his flavor of the week, I would never let a guy use me like that, **never**! I was probably the only girl he has gone out with for a month, seriously. The girl he was with now had long black curly hair and looked anorexic. "Hermione, what's up?" said my ex, did i mention his name, it's Ron.

"Oh, fine, since I've broken up with you!" I said harshly. We had not ended well, and _that _was an understatement, I had punched him when we broke up. It wasn't uncalled for either I had caught him cheating, and well let me tell you I don't take kindly to people cheating on me. He had given excuses, when I just hauled off and slugged him. Than holding his hand to his nose and whimpering he called me some not so nice names, but I hadn't cared at all, frankly he deserved it and more.

That's why as soon as I had said I was fine I turned and went into the house. The last thing I needed was to punch him again, cause than I would probably be in the hospital. Ron was not likely to go down without a fight this time, and I would probably lose I'm not that ignorant. He had some bulging muscles, and me well I have puny muscles.

Inside Karen's house the lights were dim and I could see only a few people. David was over by the keg, so like him. Then I saw some people I didn't recognize. They were dressed nicely enough and there were about five girls and ten guys. The guys I noticed were well for lack of a better word, smoking! Now I'm not one of those shallow girls who **_just _**cares about looks, but I'm not immune to a guy's good looks, let's face it I'm only human. That's why I totally walked over towards them in my most sexy way, and they noticed me, I think. Draco, though, had no plans on letting me meet these guys. He had this look on his face that said _no way am I letting you get near them._ Then with a menacing look at the guys I had been heading towards, he dragged me over to a comfy looking couch. Great, I thought, he wants to make out, well no I'm not doing that, not tonight. I had come to this party to have some fun and making out with your boyfriend is no thrill, it's more thrilling to make out with someone you know nothing about, try it.

I started to tug my hand out of his grasp when he let go. My eyes widened as he pushed me onto the couch and than headed towards the keg. Oh, this in ever nicer, let him get drunk and then try to make out with me. When he came back though, he had two cups, one I guessed for me and the other for him. How sweet, get her drunk and she won't know what happens afterward. I'd probably end up pregnant, that's what! I'm not so much into drinking as I am smoking though, and he knew that. Than why did he bring me over some beer?

I was wondering this when he pushed the cups to my lips and pushed it towards my face. The beer ran down my throat as i swallowed, hard. An hour later I had no idea where I was and how I had gotten here, oh I was still at Karen's but the drunk me did not realize this. The effects of the beer came on strong and next thing I knew I was on the table dancing, seriously. It was like totally out of that movie, _Ten Things I Hate About You_. Weird, huh, I think so. I had started to fall off the table when Draco caught me and carried me over to that same couch as earlier and gently put me down me down. Than he turned and started talking to Karen.

I was really out of it, but that did not keep me from overhearing Draco's conversation with Karen. "I'm worried about her, Kar! No, I didn't mean for her to get drunk just to loosen up a little. I don't like her looking at other guys like that, sorry if I sound jealous, but excuse me, she is _my_ girlfriend." Draco told Karen in a defensive tone. Karen just shook her head and then nodded. They glanced at me quickly to see if I was alright than moved to the next room and continued their conversation there.

Man, I had really wanted to hear what they would say next. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't carry me. That was when I blacked out. I woke up at my house in my bed. A pounding headache, ewe, and was that puke on my bedspread. I tried to sit up but started to get dizzy, so I layed back down. Who had driven me home, Draco I guess, but I did not have any memory of anything after I had blacked out.

The next morning I still had the headache but it wasn't as intense as the night before. I tried to call Karen but no one answered, hmm that's weird. Okay, maybe not so weird but still. "Hermione, dear, you up? Come on it's time to go to pilates!" and with that my mother turned on the stereo very loud to make sure I woke up. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Taking some Advil I got into the shower, then I got dressed to go and work out. Mom had signed me up for Pilates to help me keep in shape a year ago. I didn't really mind though it helped me relieve stress.

"Mom, going now!" I shouted through the house. I hate to admit it, but I sped and got a ticket. My luck. Nothing ever goes right for me, nothing. The good thing was I totally did not cry when I got pulled over. I have known too many girls and even some guys who have started crying when pulled over by the police. Not me though, because I would never want anyone to see me cry. Too wimpy. I was no wimp and never would be one.

So this is how it went down, Me: Hello officer, what can I do for you? Him: Miss, I need to see your license and registration. Me:(rummages through purse and than through glove compartment and than hands it to officer)Speeding? Him:Yep.

Finally I was able to go and got off with just a warning. I had already missed Pilates class, so I decided to go shopping for a badly needed costume to wear to Karen's Halloween party. Now I know that sounds so kiddish, it is so not kiddish though. No kid should ever wear the kind of costumes I wear. NOT EVER!

Anyways I went to a party store and I saw the hottest guy there turns out he was the manager. I pretended that I was lost and didn't know what costume to get just so I could talk to the guy more. Yeah I know, I already have a boyfriend. I was not cheating on Draco though, just talking to a guy who is coincidently hot not my fault now is it? At least that's what I told myself.

"Hey, I don't know which costume to get could you help me?" I said all helplessly and in what i thought was a sexy damsel in distress voice. He looked me over and must have liked what he saw cause he went, "Hi, well of course I can help you. I think these costumes would due, you think?" he had led me to a section of slutty costumes which were very small. Hmmm, a nurse, too common. There's a bunny costume but too common yet again, and there it was the perfect costume. As I embraced this piece of heaven the hot manager looked at me and started to tell me about the costume but I didn't hear him at all cause this was what I had been looking for.

It was a short white gown that came with fake flowers to go in the hair. I think it was made of white silk and was form fitting and low cut. It was love at first sight. I could just imagine how the silk would feel pressed against my skin how the flowers would look in my silky long brown curls. I sighed aloud and Mr. Hottie stopped talking and gave me an appraising look. "I'll take it." thats all I could say because this was exactly the best thing that could have happened to me.

This perfect piece of clothing cost me exactly $42.52, but I didn't care. I would have paid double that to get it. It was getting kinda late, so I rushed home as quickly as possible. The driveway was full when I got home and what I say was a nightmare.


End file.
